Sigil 010 Luc gets arrested (main 1)
PM The Elf King: Ok, that's everyone, let us begin. PM The Elf King: So, last time, you guys traveled to the upper city of Kyn Dorei, a part of the Rygale family territory. PM The Elf King: You took what was meant to be a brief detour to the Rygale estate to drop off Faeril back at her post, when it turns out things were in chaos. PM | Edited 7:06:34 PM The Elf King: Faeril's mother, Lady Barastil Fevara-Rygale, met with you and said her husband's other wife, the pregnant Mexana Rygale was attacked and in intensive care. PM The Elf King: You all set about investigating the assault and found the probable assailant, Luk, the doppelganger. PM The Elf King: He is about to make his mistake, as the rest of you are interrogating him. PM The Elf King: So, this will begin...with a skill challenge. PM The Elf King: Unless your plan is to just kill him. PM The Elf King: Either way, can we start with initiative rolls. PM Hank: (( 13 )) PM Quill: ((15)) PM Rune: ((Also 13.)) PM The Elf King: Ok, he gets the first move, PM The Elf King: He turns into a hawk and flies right towards the ceiling. PM The Elf King: Quill. PM The Elf King: He is currently hovering around a crack in the ceiling. PM Quill: ((But he's not leaving? Can he fit through the crack?)) PM The Elf King: Not as a hawk, no. There are no windows and a single closed door. PM The Elf King: With Faeril in front of it. PM The Elf King: You may do nothing if you wish. PM | Edited 7:17:27 PM Quill: .... YOu are not very good at escaping. PM Quill: Look, let's just chat, right? PM The Elf King: Anyone else? PM *** Quill will wait until it looks like he's about to try and take another form and squeeze through the crack, but he's got nothing else. *** PM The Elf King: That is what he tries, he starts shifting into a cockroach. PM The Elf King: As he does, he flips to crawl on the ceiling and seems to be about to go through the crack. PM *** Rune webs him. *** PM The Elf King: Does a 19 beat your save? PM | Edited 7:23:17 PM Rune: ((I have no idea how to figure that out anymore.)) PM Quill: It's on the spellbook page of the character sheet.)) PM The Elf King: According to your sheet, your DC is a 16. I do not think you have any other bonuses. PM Rune: ((Correct.)) PM The Elf King: Ok, then he saves, I'm afraid. He rolled a 19. PM *** Hank will throw a hand axe at him. *** PM The Elf King: Ok, roll an attack. PM *** Quill will wait until everyone's done doing their things. *** PM The Elf King: Just as he ducks the web and seems to be heading for the crack, Hank, with deft accuracy, manages to chuck this axe right into the roach's back. Luk reverts to his regular form and fall onto the table below, axe still in his shoulder. PM The Elf King: Luk: OOF! PM Quill: That looks like it hurt. PM The Elf King: Luk: "...alright...I surrender." PM Quill: Kinda late for that. PM The Elf King: Who's closest to him? PM *** Quill will have stepped up to him when fell, probably. *** PM The Elf King: Ok. PM The Elf King: Luk: "Oh...then what's the plan?" PM The Elf King: ((Again, for the record, the voice is in your heads)) PM *** Quill looks at Faeril. *** PM | Edited 7:31:45 PM The Elf King: Faeril: "I will have him brought to the dungeon. If Lady Mexana dies, so will he. If she lives, then it will be for her and the other lords and ladies to decide." PM Rune: It has antimagic and anti-shapeshifting safeguards, right? PM | Edited 7:32:39 PM Quill: I mean, he was also just hired. He was just the weapon, not the hand that wielded it. PM Quill: You know, just a tool. PM Rune: He's definitely a tool. PM The Elf King: Faeril: "We take assassins, we hired ones, very seriously." PM Quill: Oh, I'm not saying don't lock him up. PM The Elf King: Luk: "Heh, clever one, this girl. I will remember that." PM *** Vashti knocks lightly on the door at this time. "Lady Mexana is fine. The other doctors say she should be able to wake in about an hour." *** PM The Elf King: Faeril: "We have anti-magic safeguards. And we have a salve that will neutralize his shapechanging. I am told it is very uncomfortable." PM *** Hank will go over to pull out the handaxe and heal the wound. *** PM The Elf King: He lets you take out the axe, but he slaps your hand away as you go to heal him. PM The Elf King: Faeril breathes a sigh of relief. "Is the baby fine?" PM Rune: Good question. PM Vashti: From what I can tell, yes. PM Quill: He has a partner, this one. PM Quill: Another shapeshifter. PM The Elf King: Luk: "Not anymore. Not since you banished her." PM The Elf King: Luk: "We haven't met up yet, but I assume she got away." PM Quill: ((Trying to Insight that shit.)) PM Rune: She was really certain you'd look for her. PM The Elf King: Luk: "She knows where to go. I never worry for her." PM The Elf King: Luk: "But I can't help noticing your defect is gone." PM The Elf King: Luk: "Lose sight of him, or is he just hiding somewhere?" PM Rune: He's not defective. PM Quill: Yeah, quit being gross. PM Vashti: I'm not sure he can do that. PM Rune: \'c6--0] PM The Elf King: ((Hi Merlin)) PM Rune: ((Ha, I wish. I just bumped my quesadillas on the keyboard.)) PM The Elf King: ((Aw. Ok.)) PM The Elf King: Luk: "Defective ain't an insult, just a fact. And the longer he keeps denying it and hanging with you, the sadder he'll be." PM The Elf King: Luk: "Anyway, I believe I have a jail cell waiting for me." PM The Elf King: He approaches Faeril, hands out. PM The Elf King: She would search...except he's naked...so...seems fairly pointless. PM Rune: I don't agree. PM The Elf King: Faeril cuffs him. He looks like he's about to say (think? ...project?) something gross at you, but she drags him off. PM The Elf King: For the record, the NPCs of your group are not with you though. Not the Erinyes or Anomie. PM Quill: Hrm. I don't like that one. PM Rune: Me either. He's very racist. PM The Elf King: Faeril marches him away with the guards, leaving you alone, for now. PM Rune: Also an attempted murderer. PM Hank: As far as we know it is only attempted, I can't imagine this is his first assassination job PM The Elf King: Taeral: "All things I find rather repulsive." PM *** Vashti holds the door when the important folks leave, then steps into the room to join you all. *** PM *** Rune nods. *** PM Vashti: So, how have you all been holding up? PM Quill: Well, we found our old friend the doppleganger, but that's about it. PM Rune: We didn't find anything out other that he was hired to kill the lady. PM The Elf King: Taeral: "He mentioned the buyer was wearing black and red colored clothes." PM Rune: Though that could be a deliberate deception on their part. PM The Elf King: Taeral: "Indeed. But it's a lead...sort of...if you squint." PM *** Rune nods. *** PM Rune: Faeril might know whose house colors those are. PM Quill: Even if it's just who the real killers wanted them to think they were behind it, it's still something of a lead. PM The Elf King: For the sake of brevity, I will say that Faeril eventually returns. PM The Elf King: Faeril: "Thank you for your time and effort." PM *** Rune nods. *** PM Rune: Whose house colors are red and black? PM The Elf King: Faeril: "Those are the colors of House Carrick." PM The Elf King: ((You remember him as the guy the bandit king you met was planning to rob)) PM Rune: Hm. PM Quill: What do you think of House Carrick? PM The Elf King: Faeril: "...I think of them as I do the other houses. Not very often and with a calm respect but wise caution." PM Rune: Are they big rivals or something? PM Quill: So they're not ancient enemies of your own house, long sundered by bad blood and ancient curses. PM The Elf King: Faeril: "I would not call them ancient enemies, no. Their lands do border ours and they would benefit greatly from expansion, though." PM The Elf King: Faeril: "My step-brother Nadree handles relations with other families, so, if you still feel a need to help in our investigation, he can catch you up there." PM Rune: I think we will. Can we stay here with you? PM Quill: ... we did have our own business here. PM The Elf King: Faeril: "I would ask you speak to my mother about rooms. She seems to be in charge at the moment. I should inform you, we are not currently hiring you to investigate. You are not promised payment or, necessarily, cooperation. I can only do so much in that regard unless my mother or step-mothers intercede." PM The Elf King: Faeril: "If you do decide to leave, that is also understandable." PM *** Quill looks at Hank and Anna. *** PM Rune: Well, I don't want to leave. PM Hank: I mean we do have our own mission, that doesn't involve getting embroiled in another governments power struggles. PM Rune: People shouldn't go around murdering pregnant people. PM Hank: No, but they have their own investigators for these activities. PM The Elf King: Faeril: "Oh, that reminds me. Your friends, the two...uh...devils...we have asked that they remain in a guest room, for now. Under guard. Given recent events, I fear some of the staff are on edge and I fear they'd make them...jumpy." PM Rune: Does that include me? PM Rune: Because I'm not different than them. PM Rune: I just don't have wings. PM The Elf King: Faeril: "So long as you travel with your...um, with Quillyn, I think that will be fine. The servants may assume you are a sl--employee. A good employee." PM Rune: No. PM Rune: If they're stuck in there, I'm going to stay with them. PM Quill: Basically, they'll assume I'm a servant and you're a slave, is what she's saying. PM The Elf King: Faeril: "...Not exactly...they will assume you're a dignitary or businessman or...something...and that she's your slave." PM The Elf King: Faeril: "...I never said the situation was ideal." PM Rune: I don't care what people think, because I'm not different than Tiprus and Belza, and if they're stuck in a room I'm jolly well going to be stuck in a room too, and I don't care what Holy nonsense people say to justify plain old racism. PM The Elf King: Faeril: "Look, if this is a real issue, may I ask all of you wait there for now as I speak with my mother or step-mother? They have a lot more authority than I do." PM Rune: Yes. PM Quill: How about I go check on the others while you guys stay here. Can you show me where they are, Faeril? PM Quill: ((Have to go afk.)) PM The Elf King: Faeril: "I know where Belza and Tiprus are...um...perhaps the rest of you can find Anomie. I have not seen her since we arrived." PM Rune: ... do you have a sauna or a whirlpool or something like that? She likes luxury type things. PM The Elf King: Faeril: "We have a bathhouse down below...you guys wander freely, see if you can find her, Quill and I shall sort this situation out. Thank you." PM Rune: All right, but I mean it. PM *** Rune heads in that direction! *** PM *** Vashti folllows, trying to help. *** PM *** Hank will head back to the first waiting room we were in. ***